Backstabber Heart Throbber
by rebelliousangel94
Summary: Sasuke realizes that he needs Itachi for more than just revenge for his clan. yaoi. lemon. No like, NO READ!
1. Blast from the Past

**SUMMERY: The first chapter is just pretty much a memory the brothers share and Sasuke finally realizes he needs Itachi sort out more things than just revenge for the clan…**

**WARNING: Contains yaoi! That means boy on boy action. Don't like, what the hell are you reading it for!?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its characters! **The pale moonlight shining through the window illuminated the satin sheets covering Sasuke's bed. The crickets chirping outside sounded peaceful. The moonlight was peaceful. Everything was peaceful in the middle of the night.

* * *

'_Everything's too damn peaceful!_' Sasuke thought. He was sitting in the corner of his room, holding one knee with his hands. A single sliver of moonlight pooled across his chest like a silver scar. Sasuke lifted his head and placed it against the wall.

"Why is everything so fucking peaceful while I'm so restless and confused?!" The raven-haired ninja wondered aloud. Sasuke had been thinking of the past. About his brother… '_Damn him! Why did he do what he did?! Why did he let me live? He pisses me off so much! I swear I'm going to get my answers then I'm going to kill that fucking bastard!' _Sasuke let his head down in a deep sigh. He sat like that for a few minutes, his body only making movement to breathe.

After awhile, he got up and walked to the open window, bathing himself in the light of the moon. He jumped up and sat on the window sill with his back against the window frame. The fresh air and powers of the moon helped calm him so he could think more clearly.

The only thing was that Sasuke knew he couldn't kill his brother. Not because he was incapable of killing his brother- which he hopefully was capable of by now. It was because he had feelings for his brother. He knew they weren't just feelings of rage and death towards his brother. He knew it was much more than a "brotherly love". His love for Itachi was much greater than the rage stored inside of him. The only thing was that Sasuke had no idea how he had created these feelings or when. One day thinking about his brother dying had caused his heart to constrict, like he would die along with him.

Sasuke sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times. Even though Sasuke wanted to kill his brother and get revenge for the Uchiha clan, there was another side of him that wanted to hold him and feel his warm embrace. Just like when they were kids.

Suddenly Sasuke's heart hurt; like someone had stepped right onto it and was digging their heel in deeper. Sasuke grabbed at his chest and doubled over on the window sill. For the first time in years, Sasuke called out his brother's name. Only a whisper at first. Then louder. He didn't care if the neighbors heard him. He need Itachi. He screamed one finally "Itachi!" and hoped that his brother was near enough to hear him.

* * *

Itachi walked undetectable through the woods. Patches of moonlight were lighting the way. He had no idea where he was going- no destination point- he was just letting his feet drag him wherever they wanted to wander.

The cool August breeze blew Itachi's hair around his face. He ignored the swirling bits of hair. He was too deep in thought to care about his surroundings. The person invading his thoughts was someone he hadn't seen in years.

Sasuke.

Sasuke was invading his mind. Confusing him about what he was doing with his life. Thinking of Sasuke brought up a memory from his past when both brother's were very young and still close.

_

* * *

_

There was a huge thunderstorm that started in the middle of the night. Sasuke who had been sound asleep, woke up crying in fear from the thunder that was so loud it was rattling the windows. Sasuke cried and cried, sitting upright in his bed. He was too afraid to get off his bed to go to his parent's room.

_Sasuke had probably cried for a half hour by the time Itachi came into the room, half asleep and annoyed. Itachi walked over to the side of Sasuke's bed and immediately, Sasuke jumped into Itachi's arms. _

"_-tachi! Itachi! I'm scared!" Sasuke bawled, tightening his twig like arms around his older brother's neck. _

"_Let go Sasuke. I just came in here to tell you to shut up. You'll never make it as a shinobi if you're going to make such a big deal over thunder." Itachi's voice was hard and cruel._

"_But I'm scared Nii-Chan!" Sasuke sobbed into Itachi's collarbone._

_As Sasuke sobbed in his arms, Itachi carried Sasuke back to his room where he laid him on the bed. Itachi got on his bed and covered the both of them with his quilt. Sasuke cuddled up against Itachi's warm chest. _

_Every time a boom of thunder cracked outside, Sasuke would bury his head deeper into his brother's chest. Itachi just held onto his younger brother, rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. After about an hour Sasuke feel asleep, stray tears drying on his already stained face. _

_Itachi watched his brother all night. He pushed stray strands of hair off his face, making sure he was covered up well, kissing him gently on the forehead._

_Itachi didn't even bother to sleep until the early signs of dawn had appeared. Only then did Itachi finally close his lids and let sleep over take him._

**

* * *

**

E/N

_EEEKKK!! There's more to come so don't get disappointed! I'm just a lazy typer and get easily distracted once I'm on the computer…__J _

_In the next chapter you get to look more into the brother's past and Itachi runs into Sasuke and they have a….warm?…..reunion….._

_Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Please no flames…I'm just a poor, starving writer with a yaoi addiction….I'm doing the best I can!_


	2. The Shadowed Figure

**FINALLY! I got the 2****nd**** chapter complete! I know it took forever to get posted and I must say I'm sorry. I took a week vacation with my family so I was too occupied to get on a computer. **

**Thanks to susana and hollowithin for reviewing the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (it'd be sweet if I did!)**

* * *

Itachi stopped mid-step at the memory of little, sleeping Sasuke wrapped up in his arms on his bed.

"Little brother…", Itachi sighed, gazing up at the stars through a gap in the great canopy of the trees.

Suddenly he felt a pang in his chest. It was a foreign feeling, yet it wasn't foreign. Like you know what your trying to say but just can't quite get it out in the right words. Itachi had felt this same exact way after leaving Sasuke next to their dead parents. For some reason, at that exact moment in time, all Itachi wanted to see was Sasuke's smiling face. He smirked as the rest of the memory washed over him.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke was jumping up and down on Itachi's bed giggling.

"_Tachi! Tachi! Wake up Itachi! Look outside, get up!" Sasuke's excitement was quite obvious as well was his impatience. He tried pulling Itachi off the bed by his arm with little reward. Sasuke gave up and ran to the window._

"_Goddammit Sasuke!" Itachi's voice hoarse from sleep mumbled. "What do you want? I'm trying to sleep."_

"_Just come HERE!" Sasuke dragged out the last word._

_Itachi sluggishly got off his bed and walked to the window. It wasn't a rare sight that he saw beyond the wood framing of his bedroom window, but it certainly was not seen often. Outside the window was a rainbow that stretched the entire span of the village. _

"_Isn't pretty?" Sasuke asked with a huge smile on his face. Itachi merely nodded. "Why is there thunder though, Itachi? I think it's stupid and loud. We don't need it." A sour expression furrowed the lines of Sasuke's brow and Itachi couldn't help but smile. _

_Itachi turned his head, smile now masked, to look at his brother who was staring at him with now questioning eyes. He placed his hand on top of Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair._

"_Hey!" Sasuke's sour expression burst into a smile._

"_The answer to you question little Sasuke," Itachi nodded at the rainbow outside. "We need bad. Then something beautiful will always come to help out those affected by the bad things. Just like you were scared of the thunder last night, you're happy at the sight of the rainbow it brought." he turned back towards Sasuke. " Do you understand now? That's what mother told me when I was little anyway…"_

_Sasuke looked up from the window to Itachi. His brow was furrowed in what looked like deep concentration. Slowly, he nodded his head up and down. "Yeah. I do get it now. Like when you steal my candy- that's the bad thing- mom buys me more-that's the good thing! Am I right?" Sasuke just seemed so sure of himself that he had fully understood Itachi's explanation that Itachi couldn't tell him he was wrong. After all, the whole candy thing was kind of true._

"_Yeah. You got it." Itachi smiled. Sasuke's face lit up like a firework and dashed out of the room yelling for his mother to tell her how he had figured out the reason there was thunder and candy was a good thing._

_Itachi climbed back into his bed with the image of Sasuke laughing and smiling replaying in his mind. _

* * *

Those days were over though. Gone. Never to surface again. No matter how bad Itachi wanted them back. He couldn't. Not with everything he'd done in the past. Even now he wasn't walking the path of a saint.

As Itachi lifted his head to see where his feet had brought him, he heard something. It was so quiet, he thought it was in his head. He did notice that he was in his home village. He had slipped in undetected or he was so into his flashback that he had killed the guards without conscious knowledge of doing so. He walked on for a few minutes before he heard it again. This time it sounded more like a name. His name.

The voice was not hard to find seeing how the rest of the village was dead asleep, excluding the early morning drunks. The voice was coming from Itachi's right so he turned and started walking down the dirt path. He was in the residential area. Walking between a large apartment complex and some duplexes. He unknowingly made his way towards Sasuke; getting closer and closer with every step.

* * *

Sasuke had gotten up from the window and walked to the far end of the room; the shadowed portion of the bedroom. His entire body was shaking with dry sobs. Slowly, he sank down to his heels, his back sliding down the cool wall as he sunk to the floor.

Sasuke was still calling Itachi's name, only now it sounded more distorted as he buried his into his knees. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair frantically; grabbing handfuls and holding his breath until his vision blurred to prevent anymore cries form escaping his throat.

He kept repeating this until he body stopped shaking. Every few minutes his body would shudder from the violent crying episode.

Itachi had found the apartment building the voice was calling his name from right as it stopped. He looked through open windows on the first floor to see sleeping families. It was the same on the second floor. He was about to give up and call the voice a figment of his imagination when he heard a shuddering sigh from the window to his left and above him.

Itachi hopped up and to his amazement saw a figure resting against the wall, cloaked in the shadows of the night. For some reason, the man in the shadows stirred something in Itachi. The man, who Itachi realized was just a boy once he looked closer, was muttering to himself; talking about someone.

"I just need you to hold me…just need me...Itachi.." at the exact moment, hearing his voice spoke by the mysterious figure, Itachi knew the person wasn't quite so mysterious after all.

"Sasuke?" he whispered from outside.

**

* * *

**

Ahhh….sweet twists. Yeah I know this chapter is really short but the pressure to get it up was clawing at me. I know nothing exciting happened in this chapter but I'm telling you now, THERE WILL BE EXCITEMENT!! It's just like a thriller mystery, building up the suspense and then POW! You'll die from a nose bleed of epic yaoi proportions! Please R&R. I need to know if people are liking it or they just think I'm crazy….


End file.
